


I Don't Want All Of It (All I Need Is A Little Bit)

by summerstorm



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Santorini got chilly at night.</i> For the Porn Battle IX, combining the prompts <i>blankets</i>, <i>filming</i>, <i>Greece</i> and <i>field</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want All Of It (All I Need Is A Little Bit)

Santorini got chilly at night.

Her first night there, Blake had plowed through it and hoped it'd get warmer after a while. The whole cast had been dancing between takes and the cold hadn't bothered her that much to begin with.

As the days went by, filming at night got tiring, the extras reserved their energy for the scenes they were in, and the bitter air got more and more noticeable, to the point where most of the crew brought out jackets and blankets as soon as night started falling, and Alexis progressively lost her hang-ups regarding public displays of affection.

Alexis's hands got inordinately cold whenever the temperature dropped below however many degrees felt like an oven to Blake, and she'd taken to putting on Uggs to keep her toes from freezing when no cameras were shooting her feet. America, Amber and Blake took turns holding her hands as much as they could get away with, but it was Blake's touch Alexis shied away from the most, almost like there was something wrong with Blake's urge to take care of her girls.

On a rational level, Blake knew it was nothing personal—she was a little more effusive than necessary, and taller than most girls, and sometimes that struck people as intimidating, the way Blake could wrap her limbs around them and hang on tight. She never meant it to be anything less than affectionate, but she was more careful with Alexis, and in turn maybe Alexis was now trying to be more careful with her.

Blake knew not everyone liked to be touched as much as she did, and that her decision being well-received by Alexis could only be considered a good thing, but childish as it was of her to think so, it sucked. It sucked that now, in Greece of all places, where it was warm and beautiful and all Blake wanted was to dive in the sea when they had some spare time and swim 'til the sun went down, it would rub people wrong if she just grabbed Alexis and dragged her into the water with her, or gave her a bear hug, or did any of the things she didn't have to hold herself back from doing with anybody else.

Blake was pretty sure you could build a house in the amount of space Alexis sometimes seemed to need around herself.

Santorini got chilly at night, though, and Alexis's hands got cold, and blankets were nothing compared to sitting next to somebody else, thighs comfortably pressed together, Blake's head burrowed in the space between Alexis's neck and shoulder.

They had at least an hour until Alexis's next scene, long enough to take a nap but too short it'd just make Blake feel even more tired and jittery afterwards. She'd sneaked out with Alexis to a quieter place to rest from all the noise and the still overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by cameras in a place that sometimes seemed desperate to remain undisturbed.

Alexis kept nodding as Blake babbled nonsense into her collarbone and watched goosebumps pop on Alexis's skin when her breath skated warm over it. She blew a little harder, surprised to feel exhilaration spread in her chest at something as tiny and silly as this, and stopped short of laughing when she heard Alexis's breath hitch.

And then her fingertips pushing at the edge of Blake's shirt, barely brushing her flesh, like there was something more to touching Blake than friendly physical contact and Blake's overly affectionate nature. It felt like—like a conscious decision, like Alexis was thinking this through instead of instinctually reaching out for another person, for another _random_ person, and suddenly Blake got it.

Suddenly every spot where they were touching under the blanket felt incendiary, a sharp contrast to the fresh wet grass they were lying on.

"Sorry," Alexis muttered, dropping her hand to the ground behind Blake's back.

Blake lifted her head from Alexis's shoulder and smiled. "It's okay," she said. "It's—I want it too."

It wasn't a lie, or a half truth, or a rushed decision. It wasn't even much of a surprise, or a new thing. Alexis had never seemed like she'd be into this—her co-star boyfriends and her wholesome image weren't like any of the girls Blake had been interested in who had wanted her back. It was possible one of the reasons she'd been so annoyed when Alexis had been so fast to touch Blake as little as she could was that she suspected Alexis could tell and was pulling back, like Blake would ever do anything Alexis didn't want her to, or like there was something wrong with wanting Alexis in the first place.

A flicker of relief shone in Alexis's eyes before her face forcefully switched to confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kiss you," Blake clarified, licking her lips, silently begging Alexis to look at them—to keep looking at them. "Hug you and touch you and do a hundred things to you."

"A hundred?" Alexis asked, looking vaguely amused.

"If you want me to list them off, I can," Blake said honestly. "To begin with, there are those shirts you wear that would be so much fun to rip o—" and she would have gone on, except Alexis was kissing her.

And maybe Alexis kissing her wasn't so much because Blake was irresistible as it was so she would shut up, but Blake wasn't all that picky about the reasons why someone may choose to kiss her. The important part was that Alexis was resting back on the grass, elbows bending and back dipping lower by the second, and, if Blake didn't react, their lips would stop touching.

Blake didn't want that at all, so she leaned forward and took the chance to deepen the kiss and work her hands underneath Alexis's shirt, belly warm beneath them. Alexis let herself lie flat on the ground and held onto Blake's arms instead, fingertips digging hard into Blake's skin as though Alexis needed reassurance that this was happening at all.

Maybe she'd dreamed about it, Blake thought, and she couldn't draw her gaze away from Alexis's face when she pulled back, but she'd just experienced the view of the sea in Oia, the half moon up high in the sky and reflecting on the water, the wind whistling over their heads, and it all felt a little surreal even to her.

"We have some time," Alexis mentioned, squirming beneath Blake and biting her lower lip, and Blake felt a grin spread over her face before she could stop it. "But if you don't like that idea, that's fine," Alexis joked, and Blake kissed her flat on the lips before nipping at her jaw, down to her ear. When the first button of her shirt gave, Blake had a knee between hers, then another, urging Alexis to spread her legs open for her.

By the time Blake had yanked Alexis's shirt down enough to suck on a nipple, Alexis was rubbing up against her thigh, and the cotton of her underwear felt damp on Blake's skin, so tempting.

Blake lifted her head, thumbing Alexis's nipples and pinching lightly just to hear her breath catch, and Alexis whispered, "Are you— I mean, what do you want to—" and then blushed to her hairline when Blake licked her lips and tugged at the hem of Alexis's skirt to illustrate her plans.

"Ever had a girl eat you out before?" Blake asked. She wasn't usually this forward the first time she slept with someone, but she felt relieved and energized and as though, given Alexis's tendency to keep her thoughts to herself, she had to be bold for the two of them.

Alexis let out a nervous laugh. "Always a first time for everything," she said, and watched as Blake crawled down her body and pulled her skirt over her waist.

Her hips jerked when Blake traced a finger over her panties, pressing lightly against her pussy. She slid the underwear down Alexis's legs and Alexis's feet fell further apart, giving Blake a view that made her mouth water.

Alexis giggled again and said, "I don't know how I feel about you staring at me like that."

"You feel awesome, that's how you feel," Blake said, dipping her head, "and I bet you taste awesome too."

The insides of Alexis's thighs quivered when Blake pressed her thumbs into them, tongue darting out to wet her lips. One of her hands slid down to Alexis's knee, holding it up so Alexis could fling it over Blake's shoulder, and she licked a slow line down to her entrance, enjoying the whimper that escaped Alexis's mouth when her tongue slipped quickly over her clit.

Blake inhaled deeply before sinking down again, and she heard herself moan like it had happened far, far away, like it had nothing to do with her body, nothing to do with Alexis's hand dropping down over Blake's head and her nails scratching the side of Blake's neck.

Only the sound _had_ come out of her mouth, and the vibration had made Alexis push herself up against it, anticipate the feeling of Blake's lips on her flesh.

"Please stop it with the teasing," Alexis begged, voice breathy and cracked, "I want to come before they call us back."

Blake dropped a few more kisses over her hips and, since they didn't have that much time right now, she went ahead and pressed the flat of her tongue against her a few times before pushing inside.

It wasn't long before Alexis's breath quickened, fingertips digging anxiously into Blake's scalp, and Blake herself got restless and slid two fingers in alongside her tongue, thrusting in a few times before licking her way up and working Alexis's clit at the same hasty rhythm her fingers were moving in and out of her.

She shoved her free hand down her own pants to relieve some of the pressure, the heel of it kneading just hard enough to calm herself down, and fucked Alexis until she gave a sharp cry and clenched hard over and over around her fingers, each wave and breath and tremor from Alexis's knee spreading down Blake's belly like wildfire. By the time Alexis felt clearheaded enough to extend her skirt over herself and move her leg down to the ground, Blake felt needy and desperate and about to start whining.

"C'mere," Alexis mumbled, and Blake leaned forward to press their lips together, distract herself while Alexis tugged at her wrist—and if Blake mewled a little at losing that pressure, well, she was only human—and replaced Blake's hand with her own, fingers fluttering around for a few maddening seconds before stroking right where Blake needed them.

Blake let her head fall between Alexis's breasts and rode her hand until her orgasm finally hit her, and felt even better when she heard Alexis's pleased laugh and got to wrap an arm around her waist on their way back to set.

If all their remaining breaks could go like that, Blake fleetingly thought in the morning, it was really a shame she had so many nights off.

Blake realized it wasn't really that bad later that day, when Alexis picked the best moment—when Blake was half-naked and wrecked and desperate to have another orgasm—to take a break and knock on Blake's door, slip in and seize every touch Blake had resisted offering her when she'd thought it was unwanted.

Santorini seemed warm all the time when you had a girl sneaking into your bed at night.


End file.
